Movimiento
by Smithback
Summary: Diez años después de la muerte de Spike, Faye y Jet viven una vida relativamente tranquila, pero un paquete de Ed revolucionará sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer** **Movimiento**

Monkey Man de Amy Winehouse

Friends de Led Zeppelin

Bach Cello Suite No.1 in G mayor, corante

(Melodía)

El tranquilo y cálido espacio de Venus fue irrumpido por la Red Tail de Faye, que con firme cadencia se dirigía rápido y sin vacilar a la Bebop ahora permanentemente anclada al fértil suelo del planeta. No mucho antes de aterrizar, Faye vio a una nave de mensajería estacionada fuera de su ahora hogar, nave que partió dejando tras de sí una cálida pero agradable briza justo cuando ella descendía.

Sin prestarle más atención, tomó las bolsas que traía desde Ganímedes con algo de fruta y las galletas favoritas de Jet. La última casería había sido un éxito y podían darse el lujo.

Desde la entrada de la pequeña casa podía verse asomarse por detrás la Bebop, firme como guardián de los dos amigos. Antes de entrar logró dar un vistazo a los nuevos y pequeños brotes de las plantas que Jet cultivaba y vendía.

Hacía muchos años ya que Jet no se dedicaba a ser caza recompensas, a diferencia de Faye que seguía en el negocio diez años después de la pérdida de su otro compañero y partida de Ed. Ahora, tanto Faye como Jet, residían plácidamente en Venus, con las casuales salidas de Faye por alguna recompensa. No sin varios altibajos en un inicio; ambos habían alcanzado una tranquila plenitud después de 'aquellos días de locura', como ellos solían llamar con algo de ironía; donde habían parecido moscas atraídas a la luz del peligro, sin importarles realmente el dinero, arriesgaron sus vidas en una absurda búsqueda del olvido. Sin embargo cuando Faye recibió un disparo que cimbró sus existencias, en sintonía acordaron serenar sus vidas. Jet había juntado suficiente dinero tanto de su pensión de policía como de las muchas recompensas y se compró una casa en venus; haciendo segundas, Faye sin otro lugar al que quisiese ir, siguió a la Bebop y como consecuencia a Jet.

La espalda de Jet y el sol por entre las ventanas fue lo primero que vio Faye cuando entró. "Esta es una forma extraña de recibirme."

Jet seguía sin moverse. Con algo de vacilación, Faye dejó las cosas que cargaba en una mesa junto a la entrada y se adelantó para verle la cara a Jet, quien permanecía ahí parado sin moverse con la espalda a la entrada.

"¿Estás bien?" Faye estudió a su compañero. Jet tenía la vista fija en una canasta grane y una caja, con los sellos de la paquetería. Tenía los ojos abiertos, grandes y fijos, parecía no parpadear. Finalmente Jet reaccionó un poco señalando la canasta.

Con mesura la mujer se acercó, pero a un par de pasos, algo dentro de la canasta se movió. De inmediato Faye sacó su pistola, pero aún más rápido, Jet se la quitó.

"¡¿Qué demonios Jet?!"

Saliendo de su estupor, el hombre pasó la mano por su cara tratando de despejarse, como si tratase de limpiar de su cabeza las telarañas. "Es… es un paquete de Ed."

Extrañada, Faye abrió grandes los ojos. Solo habían escuchado de Ed un par de veces por las noticias, algunas de las travesuras de Radical Eduard habían sido épicas y tenía sobre su desconocida cabeza una de las recompensas más grandes.

"¿qué nos envió?"

El hombre se acercó a la canasta y de ella sacó un bulto pequeño envuelto en sábanas. Con cuidado lo acomodó en sus brazos y movió un poco las sábanas para que Faye pudiese ver lo que había dentro.

Con un grito de terror, Faye retrocedió como si una llamarada hubiese salido debajo de las sábanas. "Es… eso es… pero que…"

"Un Bebé." Responde Jet entre los llantos del pequeño y los balbuceos de Faye.

"La risa es una reina, y llega cuando y como quiere. No pregunta a persona alguna; no escoge tiempo o adecuación. Dice: "aquí estoy"." Drácula

(*)


	2. Segundo apter 2

**Segundo movimiento**

Innocence de Bjork

Liberty de Stratovarius

Bach Cello Suite No.1 in G mayor, corante

 **(Armonía)**

Desde hacía algunos años el comúnmente tranquilo espacio de venus era irrumpido de vez en cuando por los estridentes gritos de una de sus habitantes; Hoy era un día especial, a los gritos de Faye se le unieron en una extraña armonía, los de un nuevo miembro del universo, un pequeño bebe lloraba sin poder expresar con palabras que tenía hambre y que había un sonido molesto que quería que terminase.

"¡pero qué diablos hace un bebé aquí! ¿Por qué no deja de llorar? ¡¿Por qué nos envía un bebé?! ¿De dónde demonios lo sacó Ed?!"

Jet quien arrullaba y observaba al pequeño bulto, tenía una idea de dónde lo había sacado Ed. "Creo que tiene hambre" dijo él con tranquilidad.

Faye asintió lentamente, tratando de entender.

Jet suspiró. "Tenemos que darle de comer." Hablaba lentamente, no estaba seguro de que Faye pudiese reaccionar del todo y no la culpaba, él había tardado bastante en reaccionar cuando vio lo que era en verdad el paquete.

Ante la palabra 'comer', Faye pareció reaccionar. "Traje algo de fruta y galletas, no sé qué tengas tú aquí, pero-"

"Faye, no le podemos dar eso a un bebé, mira en aquella caja." Dijo él, señalando a la caja que había hecho de acompañamiento al bebé. –Esperemos que no sea otra sorpresa de Ed.—pensó el hombre.

"Aquí hay pañales, cobijas, un par de… juguetes, creo, un.. Leche, bolsas de leche en polvo y biberones." Dijo ella aun buscando en la caja.

"Bien, prepárale un poco de leche, las instrucciones deben de venir ahí." Seguía Jet tratando de mantener la calma, sabía que si él no lo hacía, Faye enloquecería... un poco más.

"¡¿Prepararla?! ¡¿Yo?!"

Jet siseó. "Bien, yo lo haré, tu carga a-"

"Yo lo hago." Dijo ella ya en camino a la cocina.

Con más tranquilidad, Jet la siguió. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, aun arrullando al bebe. No necesitaba leer la carta que alcanzó a ver en la canasta, para saber que el bebé era de Ed. Tenía su mismo color de piel, de cabello y algunos rasgos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía de nacido, pero no podía tener más de seis meses. Trató de no pensar en las razones de Ed para enviarles a su hijo o hija. Y se concentró en lo que Faye estaba haciendo en su cocina.

Veía a Faye moverse de un lado para el otro, su larga trenza de cabello moviéndose al mismo ritmo frenético que su dueña. Jet prefirió no decirle nada por ahora, quizá ella necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilar todo, por lo que no dijo nada a pesar de lo mal que la mujer estaba tratando a su querida cocina, empero de que tenía válidas razones para no dejarla pasar nunca ahí, la situación lo justificaba. Trató ahora de no pensar en lo que tendría que limpiar ahí cuando ella terminase.

Una vez más regresó su atención a la criatura que ahora chupaba su manta. Con cuidado, Jet se la quitó de la boca y acomodó mejor en sus brazos.

"Listo" Faye se acercó a él con botella en mano y con media bolsa de leche en su cara y ropa.

"¿La leche se puso subversiva?" preguntó Jet ante la desastrosa visión de la chica. Jet regresó a la sala de la entrada, tomó asiento y con cuidado comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño bulto.

"Entonces… ¿sabes si Ed va a venir en algún momento?" preguntó Faye acercándose con cautela al pequeño.

Jet frunció el ceño pero prefirió no contestar. "Creo que hay una nota en la canasta, ¿por qué no la lees?"

Faye encontró rápidamente la nota y leyó en voz alta…

-Saludos Bebop

Nombre: Clío Tlāhuīll Bebop I

Es de Ed

¡Suerte!-

"Esto no explica nada." Dijo ella dando vueltas a la hoja, como si buscara algo escondido ahí.

Jet supuso que Faye lo comprendía pero no quería reconocerlo. "Faye, es de Ed… es el hijo de Ed." Jet retiró la botella y se cargó al Bebé en un hombro, dándole rítmicas palmaditas en la espalda.

Faye lo veía incrédula, más por lo que hacía que por la información.

Jet, entendiéndola, después de tanto tiempo de su dinámica, solo respondió. "Solía cuidar a Meifa cuando recién nacida."

"¿Qué quiere Decir Ed con 'Suerte'?"

"¿Te imaginas a Ed cuidando un Bebé?"

Faye hizo una mueca. Se imaginó a la joven Ed haciendo malabares con un bebé; ni siquiera podía imaginar a una Ed adulta.

"Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? Jet, no podemos."

Jet caminó a una ventana, donde el sol iluminaba al pequeñuelo; después de un largo silencio, aún con el pequeño recargado en su hombro, Jet respondió no sin dificultad. "Ed se escapó del orfanato donde su padre la dejó, ¿recuerdas?"

Con esa simple frase Faye comprendió. No dejarían a un bebé, al hijo de su amiga en cualquier lugar a su suerte… o a la de Ed; ellos tenían los medios, el conocimiento… ese lo adquirirían; La paciencia… el tiempo se las daría.

"Sobreviviremos Faye, siempre lo hacemos."

Faye asintió. "Sobreviviremos"

"Cada símbolo oculta ciertas premisas detrás de él. Cada palabra, aunque no lo diga, da por sentadas cosas que han sido enterradas por la historia y las experiencias que han condicionado a quienes la pronuncian. Si uno consigue extraer esos significados ocultos en las palabras, es como si un nuevo flujo de conocimientos afluyera a la conciencia." Destino: el vacío

*Notas de Smithback:

Sin palabras, sin notas o i extrañezas. Espero gustase, fue escrita con mucho cariñ raro .. hace mucho que no visitaba éste fandom.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Diez años después de la muerte de Spike, Faye y Jet viven una vida relativamente tranquila, pero un paquete de Ed revolucionará sus vidas.

Movimiento


End file.
